Y la verdad de la nada golpeo mi corazon
by tatis
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer intento de escribir en esta web, espero les guste y depende totalmente de la bondad de mis lectores si sigo escribiendo o no, esto comienza con los pensamientosrecuerdos de alguien...que no dire para no malograr el fic
1. Chapter 1

Holas esta es la primera parte , tal como lo indico al final , depende de ustedes si lo cotinuo, si lo borro o decidir a los protagonistas!

Gracias

y así de la nada la verdad golpeo tu corazón, sin saber, sin pensar

Oh dios mio cometí un error ¡

No hay forma de retroceder el tiempo

Sin espacio

Sin salida

El tiempo avanza inexorable

Nada lo detiene

Sientes el peso en tus hombros

De lo que hiciste y de los que no

Entonces allí al final crees divisar una luz

Tratas de alcanzarla para poder al fin descansar

Pero los errores igual te acompañaran

Toda la vida, a cada paso,

Cada momento, cada fibra de tu cuerpo

Cada silencio, cada ruido,

Cada latido,

Cada pensamiento,

Todo sumido en el mar de dudas

De lo que hiciste y de lo que no

Por que ,por que?

Te lo preguntas de manera incesante,

si saber que hacer ni por que paso

No, no digas que no sabes que paso,, lo sabes bien

Paso lo que siempre supiste que sucedería

Los errores se pagan,

Y a veces, si, a veces el amor ,es un error

Tu sabias como era,

Tu sabias quien era,

Sabias que era un hoyo negro,

Un sendero sin fin,

Sabias que nunca pasaría lo que querías,

Sabias que el nunca te amaría,

Sabias los sis,

Sabias los nos,

Sabias en que te metías,

Pero no quisiste mirar,

Caminaste por la vida con los ojos vendados

Y hoy a mitad de tu vida

sigues caminado

con los ojos vendados

pensando

todo cambiara

Y el miedo golpea tu mente

y tu corazón

Al fin te das cuenta

El tiempo pasa y no se detiene

Ni por ti

Ni por mí

Ni por nadie

Todo pasa y pasa, aunque intentes detenerlo

Cierras fuertemente los ojos,

POR FAVOR , POR FAVOR,

gritas en silencio

El grito tapa tus oídos, tus sentidos

Tu vida, tu entendimiento,

Toda tu mente esta llena de lo mismo,

esperanza en algo que sabes no pasara

Y te quedaste esperando a través de los tiempos

Hoy estas acá sola

Aun esperando,

Aun creyendo,

Los errores se pagan

Si ese día no hubiera…

Si ese día hubiera

Si yo

Si tu

Si el

Si nosotros

Entonces sigues pensando, sigues sudando,

Sigues llorando ,

Sigues soñando,

Todas las lágrimas calladas,

Todas las lagrimas contadas,

Todos los caminos ,

Todos los días y todas las noches,

Entonces

Cerraste los ojos el último día

Ya tocaba descansar

Los errores se pagan pensaste

El ultimo suspiro salio de tu cuerpo

Con fuerza golpeo el tiempo

La hora había llegado y el descanso eterno toco tu puerta

Y allí estabas tú

Sola

Aun esperando

Lo errores se pagan pensaste por ultima vez

Mientras llenaba tu mente tu cuerpo

Una risa suave que iba minando coda milímetro de ti

Suspiraste al fin

Allí quedo todo

En vano el tiempo

Tanta vida desperdiciada en sueños

Los errores se pagan pensé, ya te habías ido

Hola! Espero les guste, esta es la primera parte la segunda sera contar de quien se trata, espero sus rev y sugeriencias de de la posible pareja, mi hermana quiere que sea un Draco/Ginny….yo queria un Draco/Hermione….no se espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Harry Potter pues le pertenecen Rowling.

Parte 1 " DECICIONES"

Ella estaba sentada en medio de todo y de la nada, pensando en cosas tristes y alegres, como toda chica de 17 años, cosas pequeñas que para los " adultos " no eran importantes a ella le quitaban el sueño, no entiendo se dijo a si misma mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la fina hierba , recordaba esos ojos, grises, no entiendo volvió a decir , ahora en voz alta mientras un suspiro se escapaba de los labios, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, aun no entendía ese sentimiento que la cautivaba por completo, cerro los ojos y como una película recordaba cuadro a cuadro cada encuentro con el.

Con los ojos aun cerrados sintió que alguien la miraba, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver una sombra sobre ella , no pudo guardar seriedad la sonrisa seguía estampada en su rostro, la sombra lentamente fue acercándose mas a ella , sabiendo lo que sucedería preparo los labios para sentir los de el, " esto esta mal pensó" " esto esta muy mal" pero sus labios no se podían separa de el . parecía que poco a poco el se apoderaba de su mente y de su cuerpo, no podía pensar, solo quería hundirse dentro de esos ojos grises, al sentir que terminaba ese beso abrió los ojos, ahora era el quién le sonreía, una sonrisa que legaba a los ojos, una sonrisa que hacía que todo lo demás despareciera una sonrisa que era solo para ella, para nadie mas.

Esto no es juego se dijo mientras el le daba la mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse, ya no importaba si los veían o si no.

Que me has hecho Draco, se dijo al sentir que una electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo,

El amor es una estupidez verdad dijo el?

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza mientras caminada reconfortada al lado del hombre que amaba , al lado del hombre que estaba pronto a marcharse, ya lo había decidido, iría con el renunciaría a todos y todo por el, aceptaría ser suya, suya para siempre sin importarle nada ni nadie , no podía ya vivir si sentir su calor su sonrisa.

No me despediré pensó, no puedo, mientras todo lo que tenia se amontonaba en el baúl, escribiré una carta se dijo,

La pluma volaba sobre el pergamino escribiendo ideas y frases que no parecían tener lógica,

Papa, Mama,

Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no podía esperar, no podía decírselos a la cara, pero lo amo, lo amo tanto, no entiendo, desde cuando? No lo se, pero lo seguiré, lo seguiré y lo acompañare, no me busquen solo me harán daño , yo realmente lo quiero , nos alejaremos de esta lucha , de esta guerra, el renunciara a todo por lo que lucho, a su linaje, a su apellido, a su futuro y yo renuncio a ustedes, renuncio a mi familia , a mis amigos…..

Por favor díganle a los demás que no me busquen, no es un hechizo, es amor , como el de ustedes…y haré todo lo posible conservarlo, cuando pueda les mandare una lechuza para decirles que estoy bien , pero les ruego que no interfieran en mi vida, ya soy mayor y se lo que hago. Lo siento en verdad lo siento

Ginny

Con un pequeño hechizo todas las cosas de Ginny cabían ahora en su mano y sin mirar atrás los puso en el bolsillo, para salir de habitación sin querer pensar ya en nada mas, salio mirando por ultima vez la sala común, no se permitió sentir triste, estaba yendo hacia su destino.

Los alumnos se arremolinaban en la entrada del castillo esperando la vista al pueblo Hogsmeade, para Ginny era su ultimo día en Hogwarts.

Flinch abrió la puerta y toda la chiquillada salio corriendo tratando de agarrar el primer trasporte disponible, Ginny salio lentamente ella sabia que siempre habría donde sentarse.

El carruaje se alejaba de Hogwarts, mientras Ginny se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, miraba desde la ventana como se alejaba el lugar que durante 7 años fue su segundo hogar.

Ahora ella se marchaba con quien era el amor de su vida

Después de esto los capítulos serán mas largos a quien tenga sugerencias bienvenido sean, y no me odien por las faltas ortográficas , de puntuación etc. etc. etc.

Bye!


End file.
